


yellow means go faster, not slow down

by terrierlee



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/pseuds/terrierlee
Summary: The plan was never to surprise Rose, to contact her as soon as her plane landed. But things didn't quite go according to plan. Luckily, things still managed to work out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/predilection/gifts).



> This is for predilection for Alpha's Magical Fic Exchange 2016. I really hope you enjoy this! I had such a fun time writing this fic. Thank you so much for this prompt.

The plan was never to show up unannounced. Call the other woman a few days in advance, maybe let the rest of their friends in on her arrival. Perhaps the six of them could all hang out once again, it was finally the off season for racing, and Ronny was ready to let her hair fly.

But no, her connecting flight to London was delayed and then later canceled and she was forced to find another flight that was leaving in the next ten minutes. It seemed like everyone and their mother were at that particular airport, constantly either getting in her way or walking at .3 miles an hour. For speed loving Ronny, this was unacceptable.

At last, ten hours later, her plane finally touched London soil and she exited the machine, the brightly shining sun blinding her. Ronny slipped on her sunglasses, her hair gusting in the wind. Strands of her hair caught amongst her shades, and instead of fixing it, she left it alone, knowing soon she would be inside the airport and she wouldn’t need her shades anymore.

Finding her luggage was easy, her suitcase was covered in plenty of stickers from other countries, and she wasted no time in taking it off the conveyor belt. She made her way through the airport, going outside once more in order to flag down a taxi. It was still early, and as far as she knew, the university was open but classes were in session. Besides, after a ten hour flight, Ronny was exhausted. Better to get some shut eye, recuperate, and then head over to the school.

Waving down a taxi was easy, directing to the hotel was easier, getting her room seemed impossible. The hotel was completely booked. The hotel staff was sympathetic, the person manning the desk was even a fan of hers, and after giving them her autograph, she let out a sigh, flagged down another taxi and hoped to the Sentinel Knight that the next hotel had vacancies.

Luck was on her side. Ronny checked into the second hotel, her room nice and spacious and she threw her suitcase at the foot of her bed, not even bothering to take off her shoes before she fell on the bed. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 

Rose tried to keep a smile on her face. The lesson for today was one of her favorites but her students reactions were… subpar to say the least. No matter how many times she tried to get interaction from her students, she was met with blank stares and distant looks in their eyes. It was… discouraging.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing as she glanced at the clock. Her class wasn’t over for another half an hour, and then she planned on having a quick lunch. How was she going to do this?

Dropping her hand from her nose, she strolled across the room, taking a peek at the scenery outside. The sun’s rays bounced off the glass and as she turned back to her students, she could see some of them focusing on the same scenery outside.

Shaking her head, Rose focused at the wall. She knew her students, after coming back from vacation, were not in the right state of mind for class. That was mostly why she tried to teach one of her favorite subjects. If she was excited, surely her students would be too? Only that seemed not to be the case. And instead of wasting not only her time, but theirs’, she walked back over to her podium, leaning against it.

“Alright class. I know we’re supposed to end class in 30 minutes… But you’re all dismissed.” She tilted her head, giving everyone a stern look, “But next class, be prepared for a double lesson.”

There was a collective groan before her students began to get up, one by one, and exit the room.

Rose turned to her notes, leafing through them and putting them back in a folder. Next time, she should probably do an ice breaker. Give her students a chance to wake up and be active during her lesson. Yeah, that sounded like a concrete plan.

The last of her students had exited the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She turned around, startled that no one stayed behind to ask her questions. It was unusual not to have a group surrounding her, asking questions about her lesson and maybe future classes. If anything, this strengthened her resolve for the next day.

There was a slight buzz from her pocket, jolting her out of her thoughts as she reached for her phone. It was a text from Dax, who, as far as Rose knew, was supposed to be busy with his next big hit film.

“hey gurl, dunno if u knew but check out the local news site :wink:”

_Well that’s surely ominous…_ Rose smiled as she pulled up the local news app, the first thing she saw was Ronny taking a selfie with a hotel clerk. The tagline stated she was staying at a nearby hotel. In London.

But Ronny was supposed to be… well, not in London.

She tapped the screen on her phone a few times, dialing a number and she waited until the line connected.

It took a few rings before the person on the other line answered, “….’ello?”

“Ronny!” Rose felt her face heat up as she turned her back to the door, “I heard you were in town! Where are you?”

“Oh…” There was some rustling of sheets heard through the phone, and Rose pressed the device closer to her ear. “Oh yeah, I meant to call… Lemme tell you, girl, worst flight ever.” There was more shuffling in the background as Ronny gave a small groan, “I’m in a hotel, sorry, I planned on showing up at the university, give you a surprise halfway through your lecture…”

Rose felt her ears itch at the thought of the other woman appearing halfway through her lesson, unannounced. It was something Ronny would totally do… She glanced up, “Wait, did I wake you? Oh Ronny I’m so sorry I didn’t…”

“No no…” She heard a woosh of someone letting out a breath, “It’s totally cool. Since I’m up, I can head over to th… Wait. Rose, aren’t you in the middle of class? Why are you on your phone?” There was a hint of teasing in her voice, “That’s not very professional, is it?”

Letting out a small laugh, she shook her head, despite the fact that Ronny couldn’t see it, “No, I ended class early. Let’s just say… teaching right after a vacation didn’t suit well for anyone.” She shrugged, “But now I’m kinda free for the rest of the day. If you…”

She let the question fizzle out, in case Ronny was perhaps too tired to hang out.

There was a pause.

“Give me like ten minutes.”

* * *

 

Rose fidgeted with the strap on her bag. It had been over ten minutes and there was still no sign of Ronny. Her phone was slack in her other hand, and she was in the middle of checking the time for the fifteenth time when she heard the screeching of tires.

A car turned into the parking lot, a few students jumping out of the way as it made its way towards her. The car lurched to a stop and Ronny poked her head out of the driver’s side window.

“Let there, pretty lady. Fancy running into you here.”

Rose shook her head, unable to keep a smile off her face, “You’re gonna seriously get either someone, yourself, or both hurt.”

Ronny gave a half shrug before nodding to the passenger seat, “Hop in! We’re gonna blow this popsicle stand!” She pressed the gas pedal, laughing as the engine purred under the hood. It took Rose all of two seconds to run to the other side of the car and slide into the passenger seat. Her bag thrown into the backseat.

Ronny shifted the car from Park to Overdrive, peeling out of the parking lot so fast, Rose had to grip both the side of the seat and the handle on the door. As soon as they were out on the open road, the racecar driver eased up on the gas, letting the car roll to a stop as they encountered a red light.

“Sorry I was so late. There was an accident right outside my hotel.” She threw a lopsided grin in Rose’s direction, “I had to take a detour. Luckily,” she focused on the road once more, the light having turned green, “I’m not going back to the hotel. You still live at the same place, right?”

Rose eased her grip on the car seat and the door handle, leaning back as the scenery flashed by, “Oh,” she glanced sideways, “you’re coming over, then?”

“Naturally.”

There was a pause before they both laughed, Ronny easily weaving around the cars on the road just like the professional driver she was. They made it to Rose’s apartment in no time flat, it helped Ronny sped up every time a light turned yellow. “I’m telling you, Rose, yellow just means _go faster_ , not _slow down_.”

Rose took her bag from the backseat, waiting until Ronny got her luggage from the trunk and the two made their way up the stairs. As soon as they were inside the apartment, Ronny deposited her luggage by the door, lurching forward to fall headfirst onto the couch.

“Oh, yes, this couch is so comfy…” She spoke into the cushion.

Shaking her head, Rose left her own bag beside Ronny’s, and made a detour to the kitchen area, “Yes, my couch is very popular with guests…” She opened a cabinet, taking out two glasses, “You thirsty? I have water… juice… coffee?”

“Coffee!” A muffled voice rang out, and Rose nodded, setting the coffee pot up to make two cups. She exited the kitchen while the water brewed, and made her way over to the couch. Ronny had shifted so she took up most of the couch, her face still buried, only this time in the throw pillow.

Rose sat down on the arm of the couch, tilting her head as she watched the other woman doze away. She lifted a hand, poking Ronny in the shoulder. “Hey.”

“Mmmm.”

Feeling a bit mischievous, Rose poked the shoulder again, “Hey, move over Robinson.” Ronny remained laid out on the couch, obviously not intending on moving. Which, Rose mused, she figured as much. She bit back a laugh, letting herself tilt her body and fall onto the couch. And Ronny.

The former yellow ranger gave a squawk at the sudden weight. She tries to twist around so both of them could lay comfortably on the couch. For the most part, she succeeds, and as an award, she wraps an arm around the other woman’s waist, pulling her close.

“Hey there pretty lady,” Ronny whispers, her eyes taking in Rose’s bright eyes and playful smile, “come here often?”

Rose shifts a bit, snaking her own arm around Ronny, “Oh,” she looks up, as if thinking too hard, “only occasionally,” she focuses her eyes back onto Ronny, “only when there are really attractive blondes nearby.”

They lay there, on the couch, basking in each other’s presence until they hear the ding from the coffee machine. Rose clicks her tongue, not at all happy about moving, and Ronny only smiles, “Cuddles now, coffee later?”

“Deal.”

Long after the coffee has cooled, the two women remained on the couch, wrapped up in each others' arms, quietly sleeping the day away.


End file.
